


Bear Shorts

by quagsirechannel



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rimming, Role Reversal, some other shit idk check the chapter notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short porny things that were requested.  Check the individual chapter notes for pairings, kinks, and warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous asked you:
> 
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ joelayʕ •ᴥ•ʔ"
> 
> Joel/Ray, Rimming. Not much more to say than that.

Joel is the biggest hypochondriac on the planet, you’re sure of it. He washes his hands a hundred times a day, avoids the sick people around the office like the plague, goes to the doctors once a month “just in case”. He’s a complete and total germaphobe.

That’s why it’s so surprising to you that he suggested doing this in the first place.

He’s got you on your hands and knees in his bed, kneeling behind you, spreading your ass so that he can flick his tongue around your entrance. You can feel the tip circling the ring, followed by him pressing it flat against you and licking a stripe. It’s already making your legs shake, your elbows threatening to give out under you.

Then he presses his tongue _in_ , all the way in and sucks, and you topple forward with a loud, breathy moan.

“Fuck, Joel, feels so good…”

His tongue swirls inside you, touching and slicking up places you don’t think have ever been touched, and you keen in between begging him for more. He reaches for your cock, stroking it lazily while he eats you out, and it’s embarrassing how quickly you come just from that.

You fall flat onto your stomach when you finish, panting hard and rolling onto your side to look at him.

“Holy shit, Joel, that was fucking amazing.”

He smiles at you, running his fingers through your hair and brushing your sweaty bangs out of your face.

“Glad you liked it, Kid. Now I’m gonna go brush my teeth before I get hepatitis or some shit.”

You laugh bitterly, flipping him off as he walks away, then tuck yourself under his covers and contemplate how you can return the favor to him.


	2. I Need This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "fandomanon asked you:
> 
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ it wasnt even a thing until i got fed up with everything i hate myself so hard for bringing this upon me. can i have burnie/kerry please? ps i wrote you some gus/geoff in there somewhere"
> 
> Burnie/Kerry, frottage. Miles breaks up with Kerry, and he goes to Burnie for comfort. Burnie thinks he's just filling a void, but maybe he's wrong.

He’s so small in your arms, he feels so frail, especially in his state. His cheeks are stained with tears, and though he’s stopped crying now, he’s still hiccupping, still shaking.

“Please, Burnie, I just…I need this. Please.”

It breaks your heart to hear him begging like this. You know why he needs this, it’s because you look like him, you remind Kerry of the boy that left him, and Kerry still loves him.

He doesn’t love you, even though he says it while you undress him, while he pretends your someone else.

It’s okay though. You can do this for him, if it will make him feel better.

You lay him down on the bed once you’re both naked, and you climb on top of him, holding your cocks together and rutting against him slowly. He whines, throws his head back and arches into you, and you kiss him. You kiss his cheeks, his nose, his eyes, and finally his lips.

“You’re beautiful,” you tell him, and you mean it. ”You’re so beautiful, and you deserve so much better than this.”

When he comes, it’s your name he shouts, and it sends you over the edge. You clean him up with your mouth, share the combined taste with him, and he hugs you tight.

“I don’t want to let you go…”

Your heart beats faster as he cuddles into you, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He doesn’t get up and leave like you thought he would, he stays, falls asleep in your arms.

Maybe you’re not just a replacement after all.


	3. Mirror Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "theboykingofhell asked you:
> 
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ mirror sex, don’t care who~"
> 
> Joel/Ray, sex in front of a mirror. Joel likes to get a good look at who he's fucking, and Ray likes to watch. Based off of this: http://25.media.tumblr.com/f9d9c1410aa71395a1d544375352b574/tumblr_mksw25lTLh1qbl6owo1_500.png

It’s like you said in that thread on Reddit. You like to do other things in front of the mirror. People.

You love having Ray propped up against your full length mirror, his hands out in front of him to brace himself as you stand behind him, pounding into him relentlessly.

He screams for you, begs for more, tells you how good it feels to have you inside him. You watch him, keeping quiet and committing him to memory. You can see every angle, see all sides of him, see every muscle twitch and every gasp for air. His eyes want to close, you can tell, but he keeps them open, watching with you.

“You like watching me fuck you?” you ask, a smirk on your lips and in your voice. ”You like seeing yourself getting slammed with my cock, hard and desperate? Don’t you think you look so fucking pretty like this?”

Each word of the last sentence is punctuated with a hard thrust of your hips, the head of your dick brushing his prostate each time and making him scream. You lean down and bite his neck, and he shouts your name, coming hard all over the pristine glass of the mirror. He tightens around you, and you fill him up, making a mess of him.

You both fall to the floor, limbs tangled with each other, as you bask in the afterglow. It’s cut short, however, when you notice the stains on your mirror.

“You’re cleaning that up,” you say to him, and he hits you, rolling his eyes and laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "buttskun asked you:
> 
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ danvin ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ
> 
> Anonymous asked you:
> 
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ anybody/bottom!gavinʕ •ᴥ•ʔ"
> 
> Dan/Gavin, welcome home sex. Dan comes home from the army, and Gavin is very happy to see him.

The knock on your door early in the morning comes as an unwelcome surprise. It’s your day off, everyone else is out of the house for once, and you just want to sleep in. Who the hell would even be here?

Reluctantly, you roll out of bed and throw some pants on, stumbling sleepily to the door. Once you open it, you’re shocked awake by the person standing on the other side.

“Hello, B,” he says, smiling at you. His beard is a little scruffy, and his face is a little more weathered than when you last saw him, but his eyes are filled with that same warmth, and he’s still just as gorgeous as you remember.

“I know I’m a little earlier than expected, but I wanted to come and surpri—” You don’t let him finish. You cut him off with a kiss, slipping your tongue into his mouth and dragging him into the house.

The two of you make your way to anywhere, looking for any surface to find purchase on, tripping over each other and ripping each other’s clothes off as you go. He backs you up into a wall and lifts you up, easily taking you into his strong, army trained arms.

He holds his fingers in front of your mouth, and you suck on them, your tongue gliding between each digit and slicking them up. Soon after you start, he takes them back and reaches behind you, slipping one into your ass and making you moan softly. One quickly becomes two, then three, and before you realize it he’s got his thick cock in you. He grunts as he slides in and out of you, and the two of you fall into a familiar pace, one that both of you love.

“I missed you so fucking much, Dan. Missed this so much, God, _fuck me!_ ”

“Mm, Gav, you’re so tight, you feel so good…”

The words dissipate into moans when his hand wraps around your dick, squeezing and pulling your foreskin back the way you like. You’re getting closer and closer, and before you know it, you’re right on the edge.

“Shit, Dan, I’m gonna—” you start, but then your body goes tight, and you spill into his hand.

“Dan, I love you!” you scream as you come, digging your nails into his back.

After only a few more thrusts, you feel him spurt inside you, too, and you work each other through orgasm, making it last as long as possible.

As you come down from the high, you slide down the wall, and he follows you, scooping you up into his lap and kissing all over your face.

“I love you too, B.”

You smile, catching his lips with yours and kissing him tenderly.

“Welcome back, babe.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Anonymous asked you:
> 
> ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ geovin pls ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ"
> 
> Gavin/Geoff, role reversal I guess? Gavin gets to top Geoff and rocks his world. Idk.

"No way, dude. You know I don't bottom. It's a thing."

Gavin looks at you with those damn puppy eyes, pouting, and you feel your will already breaking.

"Come on, Geoff, please! You always top, I want a turn! Pleeease?" He crawls into your lap, pawing at your chest and leaning in to kiss your neck, and you give in.

"...Fine. But be gentle! Don't do it like I do it to you, okay?" You're embarrassed even having to say it, but you give him a deathly serious look, letting him know you're not playing around.

He smiles and hugs you tight, shouting a "thank you" into your ear. You sigh, cursing yourself for letting this happen and preparing for the worst. Gavin rolls off the bed and walks over to your night stand, rummaging around in your drawers while you lay down. When he finds what he wants, he jumps back onto the bed, and you spread your legs for him to sit between them.

"So I just..." He trails off, poking his tongue out in concentration as he covers his fingers in lube, like it's a process he hasn't watched you do a million times before. He spills it on the comforter and you groan, but he ignores you, slipping his fingers between your cheeks and pressing one into you quicker than you expected.

"Jesus!" you shout, tensing up and glaring at him. "I said gentle, moron, that means slow!"

He shrugs at you, mouthing "sorry" and carefully wiggling his finger inside you, feeling around. The sensation is weird, for lack of a better word. You've never even tried fingering yourself, and the intrusion is...not quite uncomfortable, but it's taking some time to get used to.

After a few minutes, you wonder if it's ever going to get good, wonder why he likes it so much, when he slides another finger in and presses _up_. Then everything makes sense.

"Holy shit," you gasp, sparks flying through your nerves. "Do that again, fuck."

Gavin smirks at you devilishly, and you watch his eyes lid as he gazes at you with hunger.

"Yeah, see? Now you know why I like it so much. It's only gonna get better from here..."

A third finger enters you, and he pushes them into you deep, rubbing that spot that feels so good in small circles. Your back arches off the bed, and you throw your hands back to grab the headboard. Your whole body feels strung tight, it almost feels _too_ good.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Gavin, fuck me!"

He bends down, catching your lips and kissing you hard, then pulls back and whispers against them.

"Was wondering when you'd start begging for it."

The way he's talking, the way he's being so dominant, sends a shiver of arousal down your spine and straight to your dick. He slowly pulls his fingers out, wasting no time in slicking himself up and lining up at your entrance.

"Don't tense up," he tells you softly. "You ready?"

"Fucking yes, just go already!"

He presses the head of his cock against your hole, and suddenly it's in, filling you up and stretching you out. You grit your teeth and clench your fists, but you're not sure if it hurts or not. There's a burn, but you think you like it.

He slides in gradually, not wanting to hurt you, and you start to regret telling him to be gentle. You want more, so you wrap your legs around his hips, digging your heel into his back and egging him on. All at once, he sinks into you completely, and you can feel how deep he is. The moan it pulls from your throat is embarrassing, especially since your voice cracks.

"You want it?" he asks you, licking and nipping at your ear.

"Fuck yes, I fucking want it, give it to me."

Without hesitation, he pulls out halfway, then pounds into you, angling his hips to hit your prostate dead on. You scream, your eyes filling with stars as he slams into you, over and over again. You feel like you can't breath, like every nerve in your body is on fire, it all just feels so overwhelmingly good.

"Fucking Christ, touch me Gavin, please!" You hate to beg, but you need it, and he's more than happy to wrap a hand around your throbbing cock and stroke you in time with his thrusts.

You don't last long after that. You chalk it up to having never done it like this before, and being sensitive, but in the back of your mind you acknowledge just how skilled Gavin seems at fucking. Regardless of the reason, you come with a shout of his name, your vision whiting out as heat sears throughout you.

As you're coming down, he pulls out of you, jacks off over you and comes onto your chest and stomach. The wet heat of it makes you shudder, and he flops on top of you, not caring about the mess.

You don't have a chance to say anything before passing out. You wake up sometime later, finding him watching you, propped up on his elbow and smirking like the Cheshire fucking Cat.

"So, how does it feel to have your butt deflowered? Do you feel like a proper woman now?"

"Shut the fuck up," you groan at him, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it.


End file.
